BK channels are large -conductance, voltage-and-Ca-activated K channels (maxi-K, slo), consisting of a tetramer of alpha subunits and up to four beta subunits. Beta"!, one of four types of beta subunits, is found in smooth muscle and modulates the voltage and Ca sensitivities and the kinetics of activation and deactivation of BK channels. The overall goal of this proposal is the determination of the structural basis for the modulation of alpha by betal, about which little is known. It is proposed to map their physical interactions in both the closed state and open state of the channel and to determine the functional consequences of these interactions. The approach is to mutate to cysteine (Cys) four consecutive residues, one at a time, in the extracellular flanking region of each transmembrane segment (TM) in alpha and in beta. There are 7 TMs (SO-S6) in alpha and 2 TMs (TM1 and TM2) in betal. All mutants will be expressed in HEK-293 cells and screened for expression and function. All pairs of functional mutants will be probed in intact cells with a novel membrane-impermeant crosslinker (0.5 -1 nm span) and an oxidizing agent (0.3 nm span), both specific for crosslinking Cys. The extents of crosslinking of BK channel on the cell surface of intact cells with varying crosslinker concentrations and reaction times will be determined by quantitative Western blotting. Relative rate constants of each pair of an alpha Cys and a betal Cys will be calculated and will reflect the proximity of the pair. The functional effects of crosslinking pairs of Cys shown to be neighbors will be determined electrophysiologically in inside-out patches from cells treated with crosslinkers. The tethering by covalent crosslinking of alpha SO-S6 to betal TM1 or TM2 should profoundly affect function if the alpha TMs normally move during gating, possibly altering alpha -beta interactions. The rate constants for function-altering crosslinking of pairs of Cys will be determined in the open state of the channel in outside-out patches and compared to the rate constants determined in the closed state. Differences in rate constants in the two states will indicate which TMs of alpha move relative to TMs in beta during gating. BK channels play a major role in the regulation of contractile tone in smooth muscle and neuronal function, and their pathophysiology is implicated in stroke, hypertension, and cardiovascular disease. Greater understanding of the molecular mechanisms of BK channel regulation will lead to improvedtherapeutics.